Keep Holding On (100° episodio)
Keep Holding On di Avril Lavigne è una canzone presente nell'episodio 100, il dodicesimo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Noah Puckerman. Per cercare di riconquistare Quinn, che si è fidanzata con Biff, Puck decide di cantarle Keep Holding On. La canzone significa molto per Quinn perché le era stata dedicata dalle Nuove Direzioni per sostenerla dopo che tutta la scuola aveva scoperto che era incinta nell'episodio Guerra aperta, il settimo della Prima Stagione. Puck chiede alle Nuove Direzioni di seguirlo in auditorium, dove inizia a cantare mentre suona la chitarra. Nel frattempo, i vecchi e i nuovi membri delle Nuove Direzioni, ballano la stessa coreografia di quattro anni prima. Durante l'esibizione, Quinn scoppia a piangere, ricordando la prima volta che questa canzone venne cantata. Testo Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you Puck (Nuove Direzioni): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Before the doors close And it comes to an end Puck: With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Nuove Direzioni): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Nuove Direzioni: La da da da La da da da Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on Puck (Nuove Direzioni): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through (Just stay strong) Just stay strong ('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Puck: Keep holding on Just stay strong Keep holding on There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on Keep holding on Puck (con le Nuove Direzioni): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni